


equilibrium

by Squishy_TRex



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Study, M/M, Purple Prose, Romance, Sensation Play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_TRex/pseuds/Squishy_TRex
Summary: fire and ice, drawn together and never apart





	equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/gifts).



Since the moment he was born, Goodnight Robiceaux had never known true warmth. Ice ran through his veins, powerful magic that was envied and feared in equal measure. Skin always chilled to the touch and every breath of air was exhaled in a cold puff. Louisiana’s fearful heat, wet and sticky, never touched him. Neither did most people. And, as he spent his days leaving frost on weeping willows that hung like diamond earrings and pulling snowflakes out of heavy rains that would swirl around him like dancers at a cotillion, he found he preferred it that way.

* * *

 

Billy Rocks always had a fire burning in him. His mother would tell him so, time and time again, in their native tongue and he kept those words carefully hidden away from the rest of the world. It was a blessing, she would tell him, this magic he possessed inside him that kept the cold at bay. And there was beauty in it – the artful tendrils of steam that drifted out of his body during any rain he was caught in, the flickering flames that could dance across his fingers and cause his siblings to laugh in delight. But there were enough dangers in the world for him; Billy knew the lesson of hate his magic didn’t have to teach him. And as much as he wanted to burn away all of the terrible things and people his family was subject to, he knew it would only bring unwanted trouble. So he kept the fire to himself and let it simmer just under the surface.

* * *

 

War eventually came for Goodnight and he went willingly, only learning too late he’d be fighting for the wrong side. And when he left his home behind he didn’t know he would never come back. Not as he used to be.

The pain and evil of war made him colder than his magic ever could. It turned everything ugly, the ice he’d used to build beauty for himself was twisted to take the lives of other young men marched off like he’d been. Just unlucky enough to be only human; bullets were one thing,

An endless parade of faces –the line between allies and enemies had ceased to matter– marched past him through his years in service; he became numb to all the death and let an impenetrable wall of ice keep himself from feeling anything. It was only after the war had been declared over and Goodnight found himself continuously waking up with the battle still raging around him that he, for the first time, realized his magic hadn’t protected him.

* * *

 

The charlatan of opportunity had brought Billy far from home in the years past his youth. Away from the ocean, the smile of his mother, and the endless comfort of a noisy city, he felt lost. But going east in America meant drier climates and that was the only saving grace; his magic finally matched the world around him and took comfort in the harsh gaze of the sun in a cloudless sky. But even though the natural world was different, he still encountered the hateful people he’d hoped he could leave behind, but knew, as sure as the fire that burned inside him, would always be where he was.

He’d never intentionally harmed anyone with his magic. Knowing what he had also meant knowing how dangerous it could be to everyone who was merely human. Caution and love for the people around him kept them safe from being burned, but out in the dusty plains and rocky valleys, there was no one.

Billy was a difficult man to truly anger, enrage to the point of unleashing the firestorm from his body, but the time did come, as it was meant to. The man he was working for –in the loosest possible sense of the word- pushed him beyond the boundaries Billy had painstakingly maintained. Allowing the flames to leap from his fingers felt like breaking open a barred door. There was a grim satisfaction in seeing his tormentor light up at his own hands, his own abilities he’d always kept under lock and key.

And when all that was left were the man’s charred remains and an ominous plume of smoke trailing into the sky, Billy fled to parts even more unknown, wondering at the cost of this kind of freedom.

* * *

 

When Goodnight Robiceaux and Billy Rocks finally met, it was like balance had been found in the very fabric of the universe; a key clicked into a lock, a hand melded smoothly with another, fire and ice met in the middle.

* * *

 

It was more than just kinship between them, obvious even from the start. Magic –true, old magic borne into the bones of people instead of constructed by their hands- recognized magic and the pull was undeniable. Human resistance was natural; people were shaped by the world around them and this one said that there was no good reason for men like Goodnight and Billy to cross paths at all, let alone come together.

So they didn’t jump into anything, partnering out of curiosity of the damning pull between their magics. They circled each other warily; Goodnight could feel the unfamiliar aura of heat every time he was close to Billy, who skirted around the shield of cold surrounding the other man. As their company grew familiar it seemed to be enough.

Until they touched and every last vestige of fear, distrust, and resistance fell away.

A wall of ice touched by a string of flame, relayed through their simple press of palms, was beyond anything they had ever been able to feel on their own.

The contact made Billy gasp, Goodnight quietly laugh and their eyes locked as their hands slowly clasped together. They knew there was no going back from this.

For both of them, it was like coming home to somewhere you never knew you needed, but could now never be without.

* * *

 

The kiss seemed inevitable after that.

Billy craved the cool touch he’d never been able to feel. Goodnight ached for the heat that was finally within reach.

And once again, without voicing anything, they came together. One kiss became two and two became an end to the counting.

Their lips met in a trembling blend of melting ice and sizzling steam. It was more intoxicating than any drink could possibly be, the way they were able to affect each other like this. Billy biting Goodnight’s bottom lip sent a bloom of heat that softened the freezing kiss and Goodnight slipping a cold tongue into the cavern of Billy’s mouth tampered down its sweltering heat.

Billy would press truly heated kisses against Goodnight’s neck just to see the pinpricks of cooling water left behind as the ice magic reached out to its kin. Goodnight found himself enjoying the sight of his kisses leaving behind a trail of steam –no matter where on Billy’s body he placed his lips.

But despite the old magic living in their bones that spurred this union forward, fed their newfound addiction to one another, they still had to contend with the backwards restrictions of the human imprints on the world.

They only allowed themselves these expressions of love under the approval of the isolated natural world –underneath a blanket of stars, beside a talkative body of water, in direct sight of the sun’s watchful eye.

There was no one and nowhere, that could ever keep them from touching each other. Clasped hands, gentle but quick embraces, thighs pressed together- anyway they could, they did.

* * *

 

Of course, the touches never felt as good with clothes in the way.

Given ample time, Billy would lay out with Goodnight and naked to each other, use his fiery hands to trace out every line of Goodnight’s body and melting through that thick wall of ice he wrapped himself in.

Gasping, face screwed up as he lingered in that delightful place between pain and pleasure, Goodnight would let him go as slow as he wanted. And wherever Billy placed his hands, his mouth was soon to follow. Goodnight had long since abandoned any feelings of embarrassment and shyness in their relationship so, when the occasion allowed, let himself be as loud as he liked, filling the night air with a cacophony of pleasured sounds. And no matter how many times Billy teased him about it, Goodnight was never ashamed of how quickly he came when Billy’s burning lips wrapped around his icicle of a cock.

When the tables were turned, Billy never seemed to deny Goodnight’s impatience, urging on his eager hands that quickly dampened the flames constantly burning in his blood. Though hurried and fleeting, every touch was also firm, as if Goodnight was confident he could freeze Billy to the bone with just the right grip. It was a fun game and Billy would always press up the fire inside to challenge Goodnight, who smiled widely every time he felt it.

But no matter how hard he tried, Goodnight’s icy cold hand always managed to melt Billy’s burning cock in no time at all.

In the quiet aftermath of their couplings, they’d cling to each other, reveling in the good fortune of finding their perfect match in each other, clasping their hands in constant reminder of the perfect magical equilibrium.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to kind of challenge myself with this and take my writing in a different direction. I hope it's to your liking; I really need to write more of these two and your prompts gave me some unique ideas!


End file.
